Bad Gift
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: (NAMGI/SUGAMON) Namjoon dan Yoongi sama-sama lelah. Tetapi keduanya malah bertengkar, sedangkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Keesokkan harinya Namjoon menghilang, padahal mereka akan melakukan fansign siang harinya. ONESHOT/YAOI/DLDR/RnR Juseyo
**Miss Zhang proudly present:**

 **Bad Gift**

 **With Namjoon and Yoongi as main cast**

* * *

 ** _Title_** _: Bad Gift_

 ** _Cast_** _: Rapmonster, Suga, and other Bangtans member_

 ** _Rate_** _: T_

 ** _Genre_** _: Romance, fluff, lil bit humor/?_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Cerita ini asli milik saya, saya yang buat dengan menggunakan ide sendiri. Bila ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain berarti itu hanya kebetulan semata. Karena ide memang sedikit mainstream. Pinjam nama cast, yang asli milik diri mereka masing-masing/?_

 ** _Summary_** _: (NAMGI/SUGAMON) Namjoon dan Yoongi sama-sama lelah. Tetapi keduanya malah bertengkar, sedangkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Keesokkan harinya Namjoon menghilang, padahal mereka akan melakukan fansign siang harinya. ONESHOT/YAOI/DLDR/RnR Juseyo~_

 ** _Warning_** _: YAOI, GAJE, TYPO, dan kekurangan lainnya.._

* * *

"Namjoon- _ah_ ~"

"Hmm.."

"Kau belum mengantuk?"

"Belum."

"Kau akan tidur jam berapa?"

"Nanti."

"Kenapa? Bukannya sudah tidak ada tugas?"

"Masih sedikit."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sedari tadi ia sudah berusaha mengajak bicara _leader_ dari grupnya sekaligus kekasihnya itu bicara. Namun, ia hanya mendapatkan jawaban super singkat yang membuatnya tidak puas. Padahal, ia sangat yakin bahwa semua tugas Namjoon sebagai _leader_ telah selesai karena dirinya ikut membantu menyelesaikannya kemarin. Tetapi apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini? Ia malah mendapati Namjoon yang sibuk dengan laptopnya hingga mengabaikannya.

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam. Berarti sudah hampir dua jam ia menemani Namjoon disini dan malah berakhir diabaikan. Ia menghela nafas lelah saat semuanya semakin hening. Bahkan Namjoon tak menoleh, tidak, bahkan ia tidak berniat untuk sekedar melirik ke arah Yoongi. Ayolah, siapa yang suka diabaikan? Yoongi memang penyabar, tetapi ada batasnya juga.

"Namjoon-"

"Tidurlah dulu, _hyung_.. aku masih harus mengerjakan ini. Nanti akan kususul," ucapan Yoongi terpotong oleh ucapan Namjoon dengan cepat.

"Bohong! Kau pasti akan mengerjakannya sampai pagi lagi, besok kita ada _fansign_ di Busan. Kau tidak ingat? Kau harus istirahat sekarang! Malam sudah terlalu larut," Yoongi meninggikan suaranya. Ia merasa tak masalah karena member lain tak akan mendengarnya. Mereka pasti telah terlelap di kamar mereka masing – masing. Mereka sedang berada dalam ruang latihan saat ini. Dimana Namjoon sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di sudut ruang.

Sebenarnya Yoongi sangat lelah. Ia sudah seharian ini meghadiri banyak _variety show_ atau acara lainnya. Ia ingin istirahat, tetapi ia tidak mau egois dan meninggalkan sang _leader_ disini seorang diri. Namjoon juga harus istirahat bersamanya.

"Memangnya apa susahnya tidur duluan? Aku masih ada urusan, hal ini tidak bisa ditunda. Mengertilah _hyung_ -"

"Apa yang tidak bisa ditunda? Hah? Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Bukannya semua tugasmu sudah selesai sejak kemarin? Kau ingin membodohiku? Bilang saja kau ingin _chatting_ dengan teman wanitamu itu," kali ini Yoongi yang memotong ucapan Namjoon. Yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat pada akhirnya Namjoon menoleh padanya juga.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan ' _chatting_ dengan teman wanitamu'? Kau menuduhku selingkuh?" Namjoon juga ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"Kalau bukan lalu apa? Kau sengaja terjaga sampai larut malam, lalu memaksaku untuk tidur duluan. Kau ingin tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau kau sedang _chatting_ dengan wanita kan? Daritadi hanya sibuk memelototi laptopmu itu. Mengaku saja kalau kau sudah bosan denganku," Yoongi berujar penuh emosi. Oh ayolah, ini hampir tengah malam. Mengapa malah bertengkar? Namjoon melihat pada jam laptopnya.

 **11:24 pm**

 **Tuesday**

 **08/03/2016**

"Apa? Siapa yang bosan dengan siapa? Astaga! Min Yoongi! Kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Kau sudah bicara tidak karuan. Lebih baik kau tidur, akan kuantar ke kamar. Kau bilang sendiri besok kita ada _fansign_ kan? Kau harus cukup istirahat," Namjoon mengalah dan tidak ingin memperparah perdebatan itu. Ia merangkul Yoongi dan memandunya keluar ruang latihan.

Tetapi tangan Yoongi menepisnya. "Hah.. aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Kau lanjutkan saja acaramu itu," Yoongi berucap sinis lalu meninggalkan Namjoon yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku seperti itu! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Namjoon berteriak frustasi. Sementara sosok Yoongi sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Namun, tanpa disadarinya.. Yoongi terus terisak sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamar.

* * *

"Hoaaamhh!" Jungkook menguap. Ia melirik jam beker di atas meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh dua menit. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bangun dalam posisi duduk. Ia menggaruk tenggorokannya setengah sadar. Merasa kerongkongannya perlu diisi air, ia bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia keluar kamar dan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Ahh, leganya..." ucapnya setelah berhasil menghilangkan dahaganya. Ia keluar dari dapur dan ingin masuk ke kamar. Tetapi tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah siluet seseorang yang berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kamar di seberang kamar milik Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook terbuka lebar, "Bukannya itu Suga _hyung_? Apa yang dia lakukan jam segini?" Jungkook mengikuti langkah hyung tertua keduanya itu tanpa diketahui siapapun. Jungkook dapat melihat Yoongi sudah menutup pintu kamarnya rapat tanpa menyadari ada Jungkook disana.

"Eh, ada apa? Namjoon _hyung_ juga belum kembali ke kamar. Setahuku, mereka berdua ada di ruang latihan tadi.." Jungkook bermonolog ria. Jungkook baru saja akan mengetuk pintu _hyung_ nya itu sebelum mendengar suara isakan kecil dari dalam sana. "Oh- astaga.."

"Psst! Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Jungkook berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung sedang memanggilnya dengan setengah berbisik. "Tae _hyung_?" Jungkook mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya keheranan. Pasalnya ia tidak mengerti apapun, maknae yang polos. " _Hyung_.. kau tahu Suga _hyung_ menangis? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hah? Pasti karena Namjoon _hyung_. Bicaranya jangan keras – keras. Ayo masuk kamarku. Ada Jin _hyung_ , Hoseok _hyung_ , dan juga Jimin disana. Akan kuceritakan di dalam," Taehyung berbisik pada Jungkook. Lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya. Sementara Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham dan mengekor di belakang.

* * *

"Apa kalian melihat Namjoon _hyung_?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, bukannya kau yang satu kamar dengannya Jungkook. Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu kan?"

"Aniya, Jimin _hyung_. Aku menunggunya semalaman, tetapi ia tidak kunjung datang hingga aku lelah menunggu, dan akhirnya tertidur."

"Hah? Kau mau bilang Namjoon menghilang?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh – aneh begitu, Hoseok- _ah_."

"Benar kata Jin _hyung_ , kita cari dulu. Mungkin saja dia tidur di tempat lain,"

"Benar juga, Tae.."

Yoongi sayup – sayup mendengar keributan dari luar kamarnya. ia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu meregangkan tulang – tulangnya sebagai rutinitasnya setiap bangun tidur. Ia kemudian bangun dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar. "Ada apa ini?"

"Ah! Pagi, Yoongi _hyung_." Sapa Jimin pada Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Yoongi menatap kelima orang itu secara bergantian dengan heran.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan pagi – pagi begini? Kenapa kalian bergerombol di depan kamarku?" tanya Yoongi _to the point_ bahkan sampai mengabaikan sapaan Jimin. Kelima orang itu langsung bertingkah aneh. Yoongi menatap mereka penuh curiga.

"Hyung! Itu.. karena kami... err.." Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya canggung. Yoongi semakin menatapnya curiga.

"Karena apa?"

"-Karena kami ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," jawan Seokjin cepat.

"Ya! Benar, kami ingin bertanya padamu." Sambung Taehyung kemudian. Taehyung memandang Yoongi was – was.

"Bertanya apa?" sepertinya Yoongi percaya, Taehyung menghela nafas lega.

 _'Dasar Yoongi hyung terlalu peka, untung saja ada Jinnie hyung yang pandai mengendalikan situasi.'_

"Begini _hyung_.. apa kau tahu dimana Namjoon _hyung_? Semalaman dia tidak kembali ke kamarnya," sekarang Jungkook angkat bicara. Ia tampak sangat cemas.

"Hah? Masa? Sudah kau coba hubungi?"

"Sudah _hyung_ , tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku khawatir sekali, bukannya nanti siang kita ada _fansign_?" Hoseok juga mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Yoongi menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tetapi Seokjin _hyung_ semalam juga tidak tidur denganku."

"Aku tidur bersama di kamar Taehyung. Karena Jimin dan Hoseok memilih tidur di ruang tengah," Seokjin menjelaskan secara singkat. Jimin dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bukannya kemarin kau orang terakhir yang bersamanya?" tanya Jimin hati – hati. Yoongi sedikit terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Ia hanya menunduk lemah.

"Kami bertengkar semalam," jawabnya singkat.

"Hah?! Ada apa?!" sontak kelima temannya itu bertanya dengan histeris secara bersamaan. Yoongi tak menjawab pertanyaan teman – temannya itu. Ia kemudian keluar dorm dengan lesu.

" _Hyung_..." panggil Taehyung lirih.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo cari dia. Temukan Namjoon sebelum siang tiba. Kita tidak bisa membatalkan _fansign_ begitu saja. Astaga.. semalam harusnya aku tidak emosi seperti itu.." Yoongi merutuki sikap kekanakannya semalam. Harusnya ia sadar. Tugas Namjoon sebagai _leader_ itu tidaklah mudah. Tugas bisa saja datang dengan mendadak, Namjoon hanya ingin bilang padanya untuk tidur duluan karena dirinya sendiri masih mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu, mungkin saja itu untuk fansignnya hari ini kan? Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengerti? Min Yoongi yang egois.

Seokjin yang pertama melangkah maju, menghampiri Yoongi yang malah terdiam di tempatnya, lalu menepuk bahu adik tertuanya itu menenangkan. "Semua akan baik – baik saja. Kita kan menemukan Namjoon dan kau bisa berbaikan dengannya," Seokjin berujar lembut.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_.."

"Tentu saja, _hyung_! Namjoon juga pasti segera ditemukan, dia kan tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Hahaha.." Hoseok berujar memberi semangat. Yoongi sedikit tersenyum menanggapi itu. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari Namjoon.

Yoongi memilih mencari di sekitaran _cafeteria BigHit Entertaiment_. Namun nihil, _cafeteria_ yang pada jam – jam ini sangat sepi itu bahkan tak dikunjungi satu orang pun selain dirinya dan para penjaga _cafeteria_ yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Kemudian Yoongi kembali berlari ke luar. Entah kakinya membawanya kemana. Ia hanya asal berlari.

"Astaga, Namjoon.. kau ada dimana?" Yoongi mulai menyerah. Ia kemudian duduk disalah satu bangku di lorong. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia mencari Namjoon, tetapi ia tidak menemukan tanda – tanda bahwa Namjoon ada di tempat ini. Bahkan ia sudah menanyai beberapa _staff_ tetapi nihil, ia tidak mendapat informasi apapun selain semalam melihatnya dengan Yoongi memasuki ruang latihan. Yoongi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Apa dia pergi keluar? Tapi kemana? Ya Tuhan.. lindungi Namjoon dimanapun dia berada," Yoongi berharap dalam hati.

* * *

Matahari mulai meninggi, tetapi Yoongi masih berkeliling tak tentu arah. Berharap menemukan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi bahkan setelah ia nekad mencari di luar gedung _BigHit Entertaiment_ , ia belum menemukannya. Yoongi berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi di depan gedung BigHit. Ia masih ingat, dulu Namjoon menyatakan cinta padanya di tempat itu. Lalu di bawah pohon itu juga Yoongi menerima cinta Namjoon. Dan mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, saat itu sudah tengah malam, tetapi Namjoon bersikeras menyeretnyanya keluar. Dan ternyata dia mengajak Yoongi ke tempat ini. Mengingat hal itu membuat matanya memanas, kemudian netra lelahnya mengeluarkan bulir kristal bening yang semakin lama semakin deras.

'Ddrrtt.. ddrtt..'

" _Ne, Yeoboseyo_?"

'Namjoon _hyung_ ditemukan, _hyung_! Salah seorang _staff_ melihatnya memasuki ruang latihan!' –itu suara Jungkook yang bergetar. Sepertinya ia merasa sangat lega hyungnya itu berhasil ditemukan keberadaannya.

Yoongi kemudian memutuskan hubungan telepon secara sepihak. Bahkan ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jungkook setelah mendengar berita itu. Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya secara asal ke dalam sakunya kemudian berlari tergesa memasuki gedung BigHit.

Yoongi sampai di depan ruang latihan. Tapi ia berhenti, tak kunjung membuka pintu dan memasukinya. Ia ragu. Ia juga bingung akan mengatakan apa setelah bertemu nanti. Padahal kurang dari dua jam lagi mereka akan menghadiri _fansign_ di Busan.

Tetapi Yoongi telah membulatkan tekad. Ia akan menemui Namjoon dan memperbaiki semuanya. Tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh kenop pintu itu. Perlahan namun pasti, ia memutarnya dan menariknya.

Dan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, badanku sakit semua." Namjoon sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya untuk melemaskan persendiannya yang kaku karena tidur meringkuk di sofa ruang latihan semalam. Kelima orang disana hanya terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Namjoon menatap tajam mereka, "Gara – gara ide kalian, semalam aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ bertengkar tahu! Yoongi _hyung_ sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah. Awas saja kalau setelah ini Yoongi _hyung_ meminta putus dariku, kalian harus bertanggung jawab!"

" _Ya, hyung_! Kenapa kami harus bertanggung jawab? Toh, kau juga menyetujuinya." Jimin berujar tidak terima diikuti anggukan setuju oleh empat lainnya.

"Kami bilang untuk membuatnya kesal, bukan berarti kalian harus bertengkar juga. Ah _, hyung_.. kau ini keterlaluan sekali, semalam aku melihat Suga _hyung_ menangis. Memangnya kalian meributkan tentang apa?" Jungkook menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan _itu-salahmu-sendiri-hyung_.

"Dia menuduhku selingkuh," jawab Namjoon singkat. Dia benar – benar ketakutan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Yoongi _nya_ itu meminta putus darinya. Tidak! Dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa pria manis itu.

"HAH?!" mereka berlima terkejut secara serentak.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Ya ampun," Hoseok yang paling terlihat berlebihan.

"Karena semalam aku _chatting_ dengan kalian membicarakan rencana ini, dia mengira aku tengah berhubungan dengan wanita lain."

"Memang wajahku terlihat seperti wanita _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung keheranan. Semalam mereka memang berhubungan menggunakan SNS dan yang digunakan adalah SNS milik Namjoon dan juga Taehyung.

"Tae? Bukannya kau mengganti foto profil SNSmu dengan foto Sohee Wonder Girls ya?" Seokjin mengingatkan. Yang lain jadi menatap horror ke arah Taehyung, membuat alien itu bergidik ngeri.

"Astaga!"

"Sudahlah.. mumpung Yoongi sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan 'mencarimu', lebih baik kita segera menyiapkannya. Keburu dia mencari ke tempat ini juga," saran Seokjin bijak dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan pergi keluar untuk membeli kue," Namjoon berujar santai.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa melihat ke sekitarmu. Barangkali Yoongi _hyung_ melihatmu, _hyung._."

"Beres."

* * *

'TEEEEEEEEET~!'

Suara nyaring terompet yang seketika memenuhi ruang latihan itu menyapanya pertama kali. Banyak kertas berwarna – warni disebar di sekitarnya. Banyak balon tergeletak sembarang di lantai dan hampir memenuhi ruang latihan. Pita – pita digantung di setiap sudut ruangan.

" _SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA, URI_ MIN YOONGI!" ucap keenam orang yang berada di ruangan itu dengan keras bersamaan. Tetapi Yoongi masih terdia, otaknya seolah sulit memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut dan tetap mematung di ambang pintu masuk.

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan itu. ia dapat melihat Seokjin dan Taehyung yang saling merangkul dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, dimana Taehyung sedang memegang terompet panjang khas tahun baru yang pasti tadi ia bunyikan. Mereka ada di bagian kanan dari tempatnya berada.

Di bagian kiri ada Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook yang juga tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ketiganya memegang sebuah terompet. Lalu tangan yang lain menggengam potongan kertas warna – warni yang segera ditaburkan di depan Yoongi. "Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_!" mereka mengulangi.

Lalu di sisi lain ruang latihan, tepat berada di depan mata Yoongi, Namjoon berdiri dengan senyum terindahnya yang hanya akan ia berikan untuk Min Yoongi seorang. Kedua tangannya membawa sebuah kue tart berwarna coklat dengan hiasan indah dan lilin berbentuk angka dua serta empat yang menyala.

Yoongi berlari ke arah Namjoon, mengabaikan member lain yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

 _'Plakk!'_

Namjoon mendapat sentuhan lembut di pipi kirinya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di atasnya. Namjoon membelalakan matanya, begitu juga dengan lima member lainnya, mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namjoon menatap Yoongi heran. Sementara Yoongi hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Apa – apaan ini?" tanyanya dengan meninggikan suaranya. Ah.. sudah Namjoon duga akan seperti ini.

Namjoon memberi kode pada kelima member di belakang Yoongi untuk keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu. Mereka sempat memandang Namjoon ragu, tetapi Seokjin mengangguk paham. Lalu yang lain mengikuti Seokjin keluar ruangan.

Namjoon tersenyum lembut, " _Happy birthday, babe_.."

Ekspresi Yoongi mengeras lalu berteriak, "Aku tak suka ini!"

Namjoon meletakkan kue tartnya di tempat yang aman, takut Yoongi mengamuk dan malah mmerusaknya. Ia kembali ke hadapan Yoongi. "Maaf ya," ucapnya tulus.

"Mengapa... kau selalu mempermainkan perasaanku?" lirih Yoongi dengan suara bergetar. Namjoon segera merengkuhnya dalam dekapannya, membelai punggungnya lembut. Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut bergetar Yoongi, membuat Namjoon semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil orang terkasihnya itu.

"Maaf, sayang.. aku bisa jelaskan.. Jangan menangis," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Yang kau lakukan hanya terus memperainkannya. Setelah semalam kita bertengkar lalu paginya kau menghilang secara tiba – tiba. Kau tidak tahu betapa cemas dan menyesalnya diriku. Namun, kau tiba – tiba muncul dengan senyum bodoh seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Aku sangat lelah! Padahal kita ada _fansign_ siang ini dan.. dan.. ohh- Kim Namjoon, kau memang jahat!" Yoongi sekarang terisak keras.

"Min Yoongi, dengarkan aku.. berhenti menangis, aku benci lihat air matamu.." Namjoon melepas pelukannya lalu mencengkeram kedua bahu Yoongi. Yoongi berhenti terisak, menatap ke arah dua manik mata Namjoon yang memandangnya tegas dengan matanya yang berair.

"Kau salah paham tentang semalam," Namjoon memulai penjelasannya. "Semalam aku tidak chatting dengan siapapun kecuali dengan si alien, kekasih Seokjin hyung itu. Sebenarnya kami hanya membicarakan rencana kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu hari ini. Jimin yang mengusulkan untuk membuatmu kesal. Oh- aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis semalam. Maafkan aku," Namjoon mengusap pipi kemerahan Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku menangis?"

"Jungkook melihatmu, dan aku benar – benar menyesal telah melakukannya." Namjoon memandang Yoongi penuh sesal. "Karena sudah terlanjur makanya aku lanjutkan saja ide gila dari lima orang aneh itu. oh! Ya ampun, Seokjin _hyung_ juga menjadi aneh, sepertinya tertular si Taehyung. Malamnya aku tidur di ruang latihan. _Hyung_ ~ badanku sakit semua. Lalu mereka membuatmu sibuk mencariku. Aku melihatmu berdiam diri di bawah pohon sakura yang _itu_ , aku sangat sedih melihatnya. Maafkan aku.." Namjoon menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Ia menunggu Yoongi mengucapkan sesuatu. Tetapi setelah lama menunggu, ia tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memandang Namjoon lekat.

"Jangan mendiamkanku, Min Yoongi.. _Please_ ," Namjoon berucap memohon.

"Kau juga mendiamkanku semalam, sekarang kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya didiamkan?" Yoongi berkomentar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namjoon sampai harus menelan salivanya susah payah, Yoongi benar – benar manis!

"Maaf.. itu kan hanya skenario."

"Tidak ada maaf bagimu! Bagaimana sekarang? Mataku pasti bengkak, kau ingin aku menghadiri _fansign_ dengan wajah seperti ini?" Yoongi berujar kesal lalu berbalik membelakangi Namjoon dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"EH? Kau belum tahu ya, _hyung_? Oh iya, aku kan merahasiakannya! Aku lupa." Namjoon menepuk dahinya keras. Yoongi menoleh sedikit ke belakang, mengerutkan dahinya tanda dia sedang kebingungan.

"Tentang apa?"

"Ahh.. kalau kau masih marah, tidak akan kuberitahu.." ancam Namjoon tak serius. Ia terkekeh saat Yoongi perlahan membalikkan badannya, walau tetap merajuk. Namjoon cepat memeluknya.

"Ini semua untukmu," Yoongi diam dalam pelukan Namjoon, namun sang leader tahu bahwa ia tengah menunggu lanjutan penjelasannya. " _Agency_ mengundur f _ansign_ nya, ahh.. tetapi tenang saja, sebelum dipublikasikan rencana ini memang sudah ditunda, sehingga _fans_ sudah tahu kalau f _ansignn_ ya berlangsung minggu depan bukannya hari ini."

"Mengapa harus diundur?"

"Karena aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan hari ini. Oh, ayolah.. kita jarang sekali kencan. Tahun lalu ulang tahunmu juga tidak dirayakan. Rencanaku ingin memberi hadiah untukmu dengan kejutan tetapi sepertinya keterlaluan ya? Kau sampai menangis begitu," Namjoon berucap tanpa merubah posisinya yang memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi sepertinya juga nyaman berada di pelukan Namjoon, kemudian ia juga membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu _old-style_.. aku tahu niatmu sangat baik. Maaf, aku kurang bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Aku senang kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Saking sibuknya, aku bahkan tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku sendiri. Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan semua ini.. Maaf, tadi aku menamparmu juga.. pasti sakit.." Yoongi melepaskan diri dari pelukan Namjoon. Ia menatap sedih pada pipi kiri Namjoon yang ia tampar tadi. Menyentuhnya perlahan, menyusuri wajah sang pujaan hati yang selama ini selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat.

"Namjoon, kau belum memberiku hadiah."

"Hah? Aku lupa beli, _Oh God_!" Namjoon berujar panik. Yoongi langsung melengos pergi dengan memberi setuhan lembut di kepala Namjoon sebelumnya. Namjoon cepat menarik tangan Yoongi dan membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap dirinya. Ia sedikit merendahkan kepalanya agar tinggi mereka sejajar. Perlahan semakin dekat. Ia dapat melihat wajah Yoongi yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

'Cuup~'

Namjoon menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum milik Yoongi yang manis. Yoongi menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati sentuhan Namjoon pada bibirnya. Namjoon mulai bergerak. Melumat bibir itu dengan lembut. Tak ada nafsu sama sekali, hanya ada perasaan cinta yang membuncah di setiap pergerekannya. Dan Yoongi serasa melayang diperlakukan selembut ini oleh Namjoon. Yoongi paling menyukai sentuhan Namjoon di bibirnya.

Tak ingin hanya Namjoon saja yang menunjukkan rasa cintanya seorang diri, Yoongi juga berusaha menyeimbangi Namjoon dengan mulai membalas ciuman Namjoon. Melumatnya tak kalah lembut, membuat Namjoon melayang pula hingga langit ke-tujuh. Namjoon paling suka Yopngi yang selalu membalas semua cintanya.

'BRAKKK!'

"YOONGI _HYUNG_ KA-!" ucapan para pengganggu itu terpotong saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan Seokjin cepat menutup mata si maknae. Namjoon dan Yoongi tentu saja terkejut setengah mati, sedangkan Yoongi refleks mendorong Namjoon menjauh. Keduanya jadi bertingkah kikuk.

"Ahh- Hai kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo masuk! Aku bahkan belum meniup lilinku," ucap Yoongi pada kelima orang yang masih berada dalam shock mode di ambang pintu masuk.

"Ahh.. benar!" Namjoon kemudian bergerak mengambil kue tart Yoongi yang ia letakkan agak jauh dari Yoongi tadi. Kemudian mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan mengulurkan kue itu dengan gerakan aneh, "Ayo tiup lilinmu, hyung!"

Kelima orang itu masih terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Err- mianhae hyung.. kami menganggu. Sebaiknya kami kembali ke kamar saja," Taehyung membuka suara. Diikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"EH? Dasar penganggu, nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk kekasih tercintaku ini lalu menghilanglah kalian dari hadapanku! Merusak _moment_ sekali!" Namjoon berujar kesal yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang pujaan hati, membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Namjoon, kata-katamu itu kasar sekali.. aku tidak suka!" kelima orang itu menghela nafas lega karena Yoongi membela mereka dari amukan sang _leader_. Yoongi menatap keempat adiknya dan Seokjin dengan tersenyum manis, "Setidaknya karena kalian sudah berada disini dan mengacaukan kegiatan kami, nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku. Dan berdoalah semoga kalian tidak menjadi menu makan malam hari ini. Ahh, tapi karena kalian sudah memberi ide gila seperti ini pada Namjoon, kalian jadi menu makan malam hari ini juga tak masalah. Misalnya Sup Jimin atau Kare Daging Taehyung?

"Ye, _hyung._ Itu malah lebih mengerikan," Namjoon memasang _flat face_ nya. Kelima orang itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ampun, _hyung_!" jerit Jimin dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"Yoongi! Aku kan tidak ikut-ikutan," Seokijn juga ikut histeris.

"Apaa?! Kau bahkan yang punya semua ide ini, _hyung_!" Taehyung memprotes pernyataan Seokjin mentah-mentah.

"Kalian ini.." si maknae hanya _stay cool_ saja.

"Hahahaha.." Namjoon dan Yoongi tertawa keras. Member-member Bangtan memang sangat berisik. Mereka tidak bisa diam dan juga tidak bisa menjaga sikap. Selalu saja heboh.

"Tak apa, kalian ini berlebihan sekali. Kami akan melanjutkannya malam ini di kamar saja, kok.." ucap Namjoon dengan santainya. Yoongi kembali memerah seperti tomat. Sedangkan kelima orang itu semakin berlebihan.

"MALAM INI AYO TIDUR DI RUANG LATIHAN SAJA!" mereka kompak sekali.

"Hahaha.. Min Yoongi, _saranghae_.." ucap Namjoon tak menggubris member grupnya yang sedang heboh itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoonie~" kemudian Yoongi meniup lilin yang hampir meleleh setengahnya itu. Tak lupa ia memanjatkan doa supaya ia bisa terus berkarya bersama Bangtan dan menghasilkan banyak musik hebat untuk para ARMY. Tak lupa juga agar Namjoon selalu mencintainya dan mereka bisa bahagia selamanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Annyeong!

Miss Zhang is back! Rencana bikin drabble malah jadi one shot gini ._.

Kali ini membawa suasana berbeda dengan NAMGI my other OTP disamping SuLay dan Meanie.. Sebenarnya ini mau dipost waktu Uri Swag Sweet Suga ultah tanggal 9 Maret kemarin.. tetapi paketan tiba – tiba habis :'( jadi ga bisa publish.

Mau update Run to You juga ketunda/? Biru Langit dalam masa pengerjaan. Terus buat Black Melody *ada yang masih ingat ff ini?* kayaknya discontinue :') sedih banget...

Sebetulnya saja NamGI hardshipper. Tapi sedih banget banyak banget NamJin fiction di sini *bukannya ngelarang ada ff NamJin ya, damai~* dan bukannya NamGi, jadi bingung.. sebenarnya lebih official yang mana sih? Trus JinV itu couple apa?/? mereka juga official deh/? Aduuuhhh malah ngelantur nih

Gimana sama ceritanya? Maaf ya kalau OOC banget, kan saya juga masih baru di dunia per NamGian/? Apalagi sedih liat di twitter banyak yang bilang mereka itu brotp. bikin broken heart banget :'(

Kritik dan saran ditunggu.. silahkan tulis di kotak review.. so, please.. review juseyo..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, URI MIN YOONGI SUGA.. WISH U ALL THE BEST, BABE. MAKIN CINTA SAMA NAMJOON YAAA~

* * *

 **SIGN,**

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


End file.
